One Hundred Years of War
by Aaiero
Summary: The Peltz children, Sokka and Katara, leave their city during the outbreak of a war, to live with a mysterious man. While there, Katara discovers a magical world in an upstairs wardrobe, a world in a hundred year war. Sound familiar? Modern Time.
1. Bombing the City

**Author Note:** I thought this would be a really fun story to write, and so far it is. Tell me if I should keep going.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the Chronicles of Narnia (also known as One Hundred Years of Winter, which the title is based off)

* * *

The sky filled with the not so distant sound of planes, a terrible humming that rang in the ears of those who were awoken at such an ungodly hour.

Enemy planes came in hundreds, dropping bombs on the sleeping city.

And while bright search lights tried to penetrate the nighttime sky, the heavily black clouds hid the enemy and made the hunt fruitless.

They flew over the city, destruction and fear spreading.

War had only just begun.

* * *

The fifteen year old stared in wide eyed shock as another house exploded in fire and brick.

_That was Sangok's house… three blocks away…_

His heart thumped faster as the planes got closer and the humming grew louder.

He laid his head on the cool window pane, and blinked away tears.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Dad was supposed to stop this! Dad, where are you…_

"Sokka!"

He turned his head towards the voice, right before he was roughly thrown to the wooden floor, his head narrowly missing a table.

"Get away from there!"

He pushed himself up, watching his white-haired grandmother close the dark blue curtains in haste.

If they were to block the frightful scene of war outside, they did a poor job for Sokka could still see the fire. He could still hear the screams.

A shiver ran up his spine.

The elder pulled Sokka to his feet, shaking his shoulders.

Sokka looked down at his grandmother; her eyes were red with tears and her hair a mess.

Never before could Sokka truly see the age of his grandmother until that very night.

Her face scrunched in such anger that he had never seen.

Her nails pinched his skin when she squeezed his upper arms. "What do you think your doing?! Where's your sister! Find your sister, go to the shelter. Now!"

Sokka shut his icy blue eyes in self-hatred as his grandmother pressed a flashlight into his clenched fist.

_I'm sorry dad, I-I didn't protect her. I'm sorry…_

He broke from his grandmother's grasp, running off down the hallway, glancing backwards to see her grabbing knitted blankets before running for the backdoor.

Even though she had just yelled her grandson, she seemed quite calm and clear-headed.

A loud thunder shook Sokka out of astonishment.

The floor trembled under his bare tan feet, the bombs were getting closer.

"Katara!" his voice sounded horse, cracking with signs of maturity.

Sokka pushed open his sister's door, the light's beam searching the once neat room.  
Books had fallen from their shelves and Sokka stumbled clumsily before righting himself.

He directed the flash light towards his younger sister's bed.

She was there, hands pressed over her ears.

Her hair, usually in a braid, fell down her back in tangled disarray.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted again, rushing to his sister's side.

She jumped from the bed, throwing her arms around her brother's neck in a rare sign of affection.

When she pulled away, he saw her lips move, but a detonation drowned out her words.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house, picture frames falling from the walls and the ancient china set breaking onto the floor of the kitchen.

Sokka threw open the backdoor, letting Katara go first into the night.

"Run, Katara. Run!" He shouted over the buzz of the planes overhead.

She in slippers, and him bare, they ran across the back lawn, the wet grass slippery.

The fire in the sky lit up their faces, and reflected in Katara's cobalt eyes.

She stopped running, and took a step backwards. "Wait, Mom!"

Sokka tried to grab Katara as she passed him, but his fingers only felt the air as he stared in fear.

His sister ran back to the house, her nightgown flying out behind her.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, taking off sprinting.

He could hear his grandmother scream from the shelter, but didn't care.

_I made a promise, dad. I won't let anything happen to her. _

"Sokka!" his grandmother screamed again. "Sokka, come back!"

He turned as he ran, nearly tripping, "I'll get her!"

Sokka turned towards the house again, Katara just slipping through the back door.

"'Tara!" He shouted, a blast of fire rising from two streets away.

He ran back through the house, sounds of sirens deafening and adding to the confusion of the night.

"Katara! Come back here! Katara!"

He skidded into the living room to find her opening a small box next to the couch with nervous fingers.

Boom.

An explosion rocked the house, sending Sokka to his knees and Katara flying against the wall under the window.  
The world outside seemed hazed in dark tints of orange and red.

"Katara!"

He shouted for his sister again, crawling towards her crumpled body.

Glass shards sliced his palms and cut into his legs, but the pain seemed so distant.

"'Tara! Come on! We need to get outta here!" he yelled when he reached her body.

She blinked open her eyes, eyebrows shooting up in realization.

Sokka grabbed her forcefully as they ran together, from the house.

The smell of smoke even more prominent now, the moon blocked from the planes that shadowed the land.

"Hurry!" their grandmother shouted, standing in the door of the bomb shelter.

Sokka placed a hand on his sister's back and put on a burst of speed, pushing Katara even harder.

_I promised to protect her._

Katara tripped into the shelter, landing on a low bed, dust flying into the musty air.

Sokka slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily, the terrifying noises of war outside silenced.

As he stared at his sister, eyes closed and tears streaming down her face, his anger broke out.

"Are you crazy, Katara! You could've gotten yourself killed! What the heck was so important you would risk your life… our life. What's wrong with you!"

His grandmother gave him a look of disapproval, as if this were all his fault. "That's enough."

Sokka crossed his arms, and sat next to Katara on the bed.

He shook his head, whispering in a gentler tone. "What's wrong with you Katara?"

She sat up shakily, fingering the object that had nearly cost her life.

Quietly, Katara tied it around her neck.

A dark blue necklace, with a light blue pendent on a gold latch.

Their mother's.

Katara's shoulders shook as she began to cry silently.

Sokka pulled her into a hug, and together, they cried into the night with their grandmother as an unvoiced observer.


	2. The Evacuation

**Author Note:** I'm sorry how boring these first few chapters are gonna be, but I promise it'll get so much more exciting!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

Bodies pressed against each other, each trying to go their own way.

Children were pushed into the waiting train, and toddlers were pulled from their mother's arms even as they called her name.

There was only confusion and chaos, cries of the young and wails of the old.

The evacuation was in progress.

* * *

Katara held tightly to her brother's hand, afraid of being lost in the great crowd of people.

Katara normally wasn't a frightened child, and she fought for her independence, but at the moment, her brother's touch mattered more than anything in the world.

She gasped slightly as her grandmother pulled her into another hug and out of her thoughts.

Her grandmother's hair, now perfectly braided and reflected Katara's own hairstlye tickled the fourteen year old's nose.

"You warm enough?"

Katara smiled as happily as she could in such grim circumstances, and try as she could, the corners of her lips wouldn't budge. "I'm fine, Gran-Gran."

She had always enjoyed the season of winter.

Katara re-gripped the small navy blue suitcase in her right hand while adjusting her hold of her brother in her left.

Gran-Gran nodded sadly, taping the white card clipped onto Katara's light blue parka. "Honey, keep this on you, ok? Keep it on you."

"I know." Katara responded quietly, quite out of the normally optimistic attitude that had been defined as her character.

In fact, she wasn't sure her grandmother even heard her over the bustle of the train station.

Katara smothered the feeling to leap at her grandmother and cry into her shoulder.

The evacuation.

That's what the cards were for.

They were for identification.

The bombing two nights ago had forced families into sending their children away for safety.

Katara took a slow, deep breath and watched as Gran-Gran clipped a similar card onto Sokka's backpack.

He stared ahead strongly; eyes glassed over as he shook subtly with hidden anger.

Katara admired his bravo even if it were false.

"I promised dad…" He began, voice rough. "I promised him two years ago that I'll keep you both safe."

Sokka turned his gaze to his grandmother, a hard frown etched into his face.

"Why are you sending us away?" He demanded as his voice wavered suddenly, and he coughed to cover his emotion.

Gran-Gran placed a wrinkled tan hand on his shoulder, locking her eyes onto his own. "I'm sorry… this war leaves me no choice. But, you'll watch over your sister, won't you?"

The siblings intertwined fingers gripped tighter.

Sokka pushed his chest out slightly, and pulled his backpack higher up his back. "Yes, I-I will. I promise."

The broken family embraced as people shoved and bumped them for standing in the middle of a busy hallway.

Katara looked up at the high tile ceiling, closing her eyes and trying to calm the fear of leaving her home for the first time in her life.

Gran-Gran placed a hand now on both their shoulders and glanced between them. "You have a long journey ahead of you… It's been so long since I've had hope, but soon this war will end and we'll see each other again. Listen to each other, learn from each other."

She placed a light kiss on their cheeks. "I love you both so much."

And as her grandmother leaned in to give her another hug, Katara burst into tears.

She felt Gran-Gran rub her back tenderly, whispering assurances. "You're stronger than you think, Katara."

Gran-Gran gently lifted her granddaughter from her shoulder, giving a shaky smile.

A loud horn startled the threesome.

Katara knew it signaled their departure and a serge of both excitement and sorrow jumped in her stomach and sent her heart racing.

Her grandmother nodded, pulling out two tickets and handing it to the siblings. "Now, off you go."

Sokka and Katara entered the crowd without looking back.

Train inspectors barely glanced at the white cards on their bodies.

And as a younger looking woman inspector examined the tickets, Sokka's eyes met those of soldiers coming off a train, coming back from war.

Their guns gleamed an earthly black, they were clad in dark green uniforms and matching hats.

And they all looked so similar, but not at all familiar.

He silently sent prayer to the Spirits and hope as he tried to scrutinize each of the passing soldier's faces.

Katara followed his direction, giving his hand a squeeze.

"He'll come back, Sokka. Dad promised _us_, remember?"

Sokka gave a curt nod and the inspector waved them through with a kindly, "Off you go."

Katara held back a glare at her cheery attitude.

When they had gotten a few feet, Katara gently nudged her brother with her elbow. "We're leaving… it's so hard to believe."

Sokka's frown only deepened.

They blended into the crowd of thousands of children, all with a white card and red tear dried eyes.

They boarded the crowded train, leaving their home and grandmother behind.


	3. Finding a Seat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

A train full of children, and yet only silence.

* * *

Katara fell into step behind her brother who was following a woman in a tight and short navy blue dress and matching page boy hat that pushed her curly blonde hair down around her head like a halo.

Katara rolled her eyes as Sokka once again tried to impress the woman, at least 25 in age, with tales of heroism. He used his scared hands as proof when the woman stared in disbelief.

Her dainty, white gloved hands were hanging by her side and with a narrow waist, Katara could see why Sokka was so struck by her.

The stewardess was gorgeous, and Katara felt jealous.

Sure Katara was thin, her fingers were long and tan.

She had, as her father once said, the deepest blue eyes that matched her late mother's.

Her hair was long and wavy when freed from its traditional braid… but Katara still felt the pangs of envy biting at her.

Katara bit the inside of her mouth, hoping pain would block the flash of heated anger crossing her face.

The stewardess was leading them to find empty seats, and farther into the train they went.

Their suitcases constantly banged on the walls of the narrow aisle, and Katara had to move almost sideways to fit.

And as they continued, Katara glanced into each of the small apartments of two seats facing its partner.

Each held a different story, a sad story, and while the fourteen year old felt nosy, she was also immensely fascinated with trying to read each story.

Teenagers with red, tear-stained faces rubbed their eyes miserably and more than once did Katara see children no older than five bottle feeding infants who could only be their younger siblings.

The innocence of simple childhood had no place in the middle of a war.

Katara's arm began to ache from holding her suitcase for such a long time.

_How long was this train?_

The stewardess was still walking, Sokka closely at her heels.

Katara was falling behind, and she tried to walk faster to catch up.

The train suddenly lurched forward, sending Katara tripping against the frame of an open apartment door.

She slide to the ground and sat on her knees, waiting for the train to stop shaking.

"Are you ok!?!" a voice called loudly, though it was neither the stewardess or Sokka.

A quite cheerful voice with heavy signs of pre-puberty as Katara couldn't tell if it was a small girl who called or a growing boy.

Katara removed her hands from her face where she had protected herself in the fall.

A pair of the largest grey eyes stared intently back at her and if she wasn't already feeling dizzy, she would have jumped in alarm at its closeness.

Katara used the frame of the glass apartment door to pull herself to her feet, ignoring the small hand that was out and trying to offer assistance.

"I-I'm fine…"

The world tilted and spun for a second before finally stopping.

Katara's words trailed off when she took in the boy sitting on one of the wooden seats in the apartment.

If his bright clothing didn't shock her, than his face certainly did.

Big eyes took up most of the pale face, a small not yet fully grown nose and a large toothy smile reflected hidden mischief and a caring heart.

Gran-Gran always said Katara was a good judge of character.

The boy bouncing a little in his seat, as if too excited to sit.

Excited about what though?

The evacuation?

Katara picked up her suitcase off the plank floor from where she had dropped it, not taking her eyes off the boy who couldn't be much more than twelve.

When his unnatural grin failed to waver and his eyes which seemed to bore into her very soul refused to wander, Katara thought it would be a good time to ask: "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

The boy shook his head, blinking rapidly.

When he was done with his little spasm, he offered a sheepish smile and Katara saw a splash of color occupy his face.

Never had emotions been so easy to read.

"Oh, I was smiling?"

_Creepily…_ Katara added mentally.

She started to back away from the door, raising her hand in a small half wave. "Well, see you then…"

The boy's grin returned and his eyes sparkled in the dull light that shown through the train's slightly grimy windows. "Ok. It was nice meeting you!"

Katara turned away and saw the blonde stewardess show her brother into an apartment in the back of the train.

Without a second thought about the strange child with what had to be mental instability, Katara threw her braid over her shoulder, smoothed out her knee length skirt and rushed to her newly found seat.


End file.
